


tease

by vivi0131



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivi0131/pseuds/vivi0131
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin
Kudos: 6





	tease

–现实向  
–含🚗  
–可能ooc  
注：勿带入真人

赵美延身上的味道徐穗珍很喜欢，不仅仅喜欢着直播时提到的“妈妈的味道”，更喜欢她高潮时，下面涌出的液体打湿手掌的味道。

在她高潮时连空气的味道都变得黏稠了起来，耳边环绕着她破碎的呻吟，贴近她的脖颈甚至能感受到脉搏的跳动，两人身上的汗味混合在一起，连眼神都变得暧昧不清，这样的赵美延，她很喜欢。

是从什么时候发现徐穗珍看着她的眼神都变得不一样了呢？赵美延不知道。她只知道当她答应了徐穗珍的邀请，去房间里一起看电视剧时，她就已经陷进去了。

一进门便能闻到一股香味，就像徐穗珍身上的一样，赵美延并不讨厌这样的味道。

明明已经并排坐在了床上但却没有人打算开启话题，还是电视剧的开始打破了她们之前的安静。

赵美延知道的，其实谁都没有在看电视剧，从进门时，徐穗珍的目光就锁定在了她身上，眼中闪烁的情欲都能看得清清楚楚，而赵美延其实在进门的那一刻，就被徐穗珍吃干抹净了。

枯燥乏味的文艺片让赵美延忍不住想看看徐穗珍的反应，微微的转头却看见她在直直的盯着自己，目光充满了情欲，只是一眼却让赵美延感到浑身燥热，深呼吸想要放松却发现整个鼻腔内都充斥着奇特的香味，心中顿时警铃大作，果然徐穗珍是有目的的。

想要起身离开却被一把拉进怀里，“姐姐，你热吗？”徐穗珍坏心眼地朝赵美延耳边吹气，本来就敏感的耳朵瞬间变得粉红，在香味的作用下更是失了反抗的力气，被徐穗珍禁锢在了怀中。

右手从衣服下摆一路向上，顺势便拿捏住了赵美延刚好能被一手掌握的胸部， 隔着胸罩的揉搓让她胸前的红豆很快就挺立了起来，感受到了下面的湿意赵美延忍住了呻吟开口制止“穗，穗珍......不要这样......啊！”

覆在胸前的手突然加重了力道，但却带给了赵美延更多的快感。将瘫软的赵美延翻了个面压在床上，利落地脱掉了上衣和裤子让她一丝不挂，赵美延依然想要制止徐穗珍，但莫名的香味让她连胳膊都抬不起来，只能嘴上拒绝。

徐穗珍抬起赵美延的腰让她形成跪趴的姿势，接着赵美延只能感觉到徐穗珍的脸在慢慢贴近，第一下就舔到了赵美延的菊花，她条件反射的收缩，那里是她自己也从未碰到过的地方。

徐穗珍的舌头对着每一道皱褶仔细地舔舐着，“穗珍......不要......那里......”徐穗珍完全不理会赵美延的话，灵巧的舌头就像一条小蛇，钻进了湿泞的花丛中，用轻轻的力道划过赵美延的每一寸内壁。

赵美延只感觉到下体的水越流越多，舌尖向下，又对着她的花蒂进攻，那里已经肿了起来，徐穗珍用舌头大力地舔舐，不出意料地听见了赵美延满足的低吟。

舌头又改变了方向，开始从下而上的舔弄着，粗糙的舌苔由上到下的一遍又一遍的摩擦著她的每一处，“穗珍......嗯......快要......啊！”又是一下大力的吮吸，赵美延呻吟着达到了高潮。

“姐姐不是不要吗？怎么看起来这么舒服？”徐穗珍边调笑着赵美延便又将她翻了过来，双手撑在在赵美延两侧与她接吻，而手指则沿着腰线一路向下去找到了她的花蒂，轻轻的揉搓下很快就红肿了起来。

她用两个手指提起来旋转捏压着花蒂，那么脆弱的部位又怎么能经得起她这样对待，微刺的疼痛看混杂着快感，赵美延口里想要溢出的呻吟全都被她吞进了腹中。

赵美延的两个腿被竖起来夹紧，而徐穗珍的手指则从双腿中间滑进了腿缝，在湿泞的穴内开始抽插，她一次又一次的摩擦经过赵美延肿胀充血的花核，几百下的抽插都毫不留情反复刺激着高点。

双腿间的嫩肉被狠狠的抽插，灼热到发疼，双腿间夹着徐穗珍的两根手指，异物的存在感很强烈，全部的注意力都集中在了那里，徐穗珍的另一只手伸到她的胸口上揉捏着，手指轻掐她的乳头，双重的刺激让她差点尖叫出声，但身下有力的撞击却让她口中只能吐出一声高过一声的呻吟。

赵美延感觉这具身体不再是自己的了，她耻于承认她在徐穗珍这种近似强暴的行为中获得了快感，下体流出的源源不断的水便是最好的证明，偏偏徐穗珍还要继续用恶劣的语气挑逗她。

“姐姐下面水好多呀，是不是很喜欢我这么对你？”徐穗珍不满赵美延不回答自己的问题，手指从甬道中抽出，强硬的塞进赵美延嘴里，“舔干净，都是你的水呢。”

赵美延看着带着笑容的徐穗珍，只感觉害怕，她分不清徐穗珍眼底的是情欲还是其他什么了，乖乖伸出舌头舔舐干净，却看见徐穗珍眼眸一暗，“真乖啊，我的小狗。”

这话让赵美延整个人都打了个寒战，顿时没了情欲，只有对徐穗珍的恐惧。徐穗珍为她温柔的拨开了两侧的湿发，“别怕，我们时间还有很多。”赵美延只觉得天旋地转，渐渐的失去了意识。

醒来时已经到了中午，看着成员们和往常一样吵吵闹闹时赵美延甚至以为自己只是做了个梦，直到和从厨房出来的徐穗珍对上了视线，依旧是那双狐狸眼，眼神中掺杂着几分赵美延看不懂的神色。

徐穗珍早已吃完了午饭，在给赵美延盛饭时又俯在了她耳边，用着和昨晚一样暧昧的语气说到“晚上记得来我房间，我的小狗。”看着徐穗珍离去的背影，赵美延知道，她完了，她彻底陷入了徐穗珍的圈套了。

天色渐晚，说是有事出门的徐穗珍却迟迟没有回来，赵美延裹紧了大衣迈出了宿舍的门，沿着她们平常散步的路线寻找徐穗珍，在拐角处停下了脚步。

没错了，是徐穗珍，还有她的男朋友。两人正在热情的接吻，徐穗珍已经被抵到了墙上，男人的手更是过分的摸上了她的胸口，而徐穗珍却亲密的搂上了男人的脖颈。看到这一幕的赵美延连连后退，转身便逃走了。

赵美延呆滞地坐在床头，而晚归的徐穗珍并没有空去关注她的异常，她像昨晚一样强势地进入赵美延，而赵美延的脑海中却不断浮现徐穗珍和那个男人的亲密模样，在又一次高潮后，徐穗珍吻了吻她走向了浴室，躺在床上的赵美延突然想起了一句歌词，这才苦笑出来。

“she's just a tease.”

END.


End file.
